


Dearest Demon

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Buffy's first time with Angel.





	Dearest Demon

Buffy opened her arms, welcoming him into her space.

Angel hovered above her, eyes glittering, saying nothing.

The moment dragged on for so long that Buffy finally spoke. “Why are you staring at me?” 

“Because you’re you and I’m me.”

Emotion clogged Buffy’s throat, her fingers dusting over his smooth forehead. A wave of love enveloped her. She would never have guessed she could love someone as fiercely as she loved Angel.

“I don’t care, Angel. It doesn’t make a difference. I know who you are. It could never make a difference.” 

She was ready for this, not just her body humming with desire but her heart burning with love, her soul longing for its mate. She and Angel were soulmates and nothing and nobody would ever convince her otherwise. 

Even the pain of the moment couldn’t stop her body arching up into Angel’s. Buffy wrapped herself around him; arms around his neck, legs around his waist. Pleasure radiated from the very centre of her being where she knew this was right. This was how it was meant to be; her and Angel. 

Angel moved above her, slowly, gently, setting her soul on fire. She felt so close to him. So connected to him. Not just physically; a light blush coloured Buffy’s cheeks at the sensation of Angel inside her, but in every way. He made her feel as though they were the only two people in the world. The only two people to ever make love. The only two people to ever feel this way about each other.

Buffy heard him groan and it seemed to vibrate through her blood as his movements became faster, a little more intense. Buffy bit her lip as blinding pleasure spiralled through her. She clung to the corded muscles of Angel’s shoulders as a glow of ecstasy radiated through her whole body, leaving her lips with a strangled cry as he took her somewhere new and exciting and wonderful.

“Buffy.” Angel growled her name, emptying himself inside her with one last deep thrust. 

She came down from her high, stroking his back with gentle fingers. Her eyes fluttered and as Buffy gazed up at Angel and he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead she felt she would remember this perfect moment forever. No one had ever been as happy as she was right then. Buffy felt with utter certainty, that nothing would ever come between her and Angel.


End file.
